W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu/Cz.1/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:W płomieniach indyjskiego buntu KILKA GODZIN W BENARES. Stała tedy otwarta przed nami szeroka droga, mająca doprowadzić nas przez Sasseram, na prawym brzegu Gangesu, aż do Benares. Jechaliśmy z prędkością dwu i pół mili na godzinę i mieliśmy obozować wieczorem o dwadzieścia pięć mil od Gaya, w pobliżu małego miasteczka Sasseram. Wogóle drogi w Indjach omijają o ile można rzeki i wody dla uniknięcia stawiania mostów, których budowa na tych gruntach formacji alluwialnej jest bardzo kosztowną. Gdzie nie dało się tak przeprowadzić drogi, aby rzeka jej nie przecinała, urządzone są starodawne promy, które nie zdołały jednak unieść naszego pociągu – ale szczęściem mogliśmy się bez nich obejść. Tego właśnie dnia wypadało nam przebyć bystry prąd rzeki Sony, wpadającej do Gangesu; dokonaliśmy tego bez trudności. Słoń nasz zamienił się w przyrząd żeglarski; spuścił się wolno do rzeki po lekko spadzistem wybrzeżu i utrzymywał na jej powierzchni, szerokiemi łapami uderzał wodę jakby łopatkami koła rozpędowego, ciągnąc za sobą cały pociąg. Kapitan nie posiadał się z radości. Dom ruchomy! – wołał z uniesieniem, – dom, który jest zarazem powozem i statkiem parowym! to mi rzecz… brak mu tylko skrzydeł, aby unieść się w powietrze i bujać w przestrzeni. – Przyjdzie i to z czasem, przyjacielu, – odrzekł poważnie inżynier. – O! wiem, że to nastąpi niezawodnie, – rzekł równie poważnie kapitan, – ale jedna rzecz nie może nastąpić, to jest, abyśmy zmartwychwstali po dwustu latach dla widzenia wszystkich tych cudów. Wiesz, przyjacielu, jakkolwiek na świecie nie wesoło, zgodziłbym się jednak żyć tysiąc lat, z prostej ciekawości, jak też to będzie za dziewięć przeszło wieków. Przebywszy wspaniały most wznoszący się o 80 stóp nad łożyskiem Sony, zatrzymaliśmy się na noc w okolicach Sasseram, by zaopatrzywszy się w drzewo i wodę, ruszyć ze świtem w dalszą drogę. Program ten wykonaliśmy w zupełności i nazajutrz 22. maja, nim nadeszły te skwarne godziny upału, które zwykle powoduje słońce, ruszyliśmy znowu ze świtem w dalszą podróż. Przebywaliśmy ciągle kraj bogaty i doskonale uprawiony, jaki przedstawia się w pobliżu cudownej doliny Gangesu. Odzie spojrzeć, widać było wioski, rozrzucone wśród niezmiernych łanów ryżu, w cieniu palm i drzew mangowych, z grubemi, gęste sklepienie tworzącemi liśćmi; bardzo tu wiele innych wspaniałych drzew. Nie ztrzymaliśmy się nigdzie. a jeśli gdzieś zagradzały nam drogę wozy zaprzężone w woły, (zwane tu zebu), dość było dwóch lub trzech gwizdnięć, aby się usunęły na bok, a pociąg nasz przesuwał się z wielkiem zadziwieniem rajotów. W dniu tym mogłem się przypatrzyć ogromnym polom zasadzonym różami; znajdowaliśmy się bowiem w pobliżu Ghazipore, tego głównego punktu wyrobu esencji i olejku różanego. Pytałem Banksa, czy nie mógłby mi opowiedzieć jak się wyrabia te tak poszukiwane pachnidła, które, zdaje się, są ostatniem słowem w sztuce perfumerji. – Oto cyfry, mój przyjacielu, – odrzekł mi Banks, – które ci okażą, jak kosztownym jest podobny wytwór. Czterdzieści funtów róż poddaje się powolnej destylacji na wolnym ogniu, co wytwarza około trzydziestu funtów wody różanej. Wodą tą zalewa się znów nowe 40 funtów liści różanych i znowu destyluje się je, dopóki mieszanina ta nie zredukuje się do 20 funtów. Potem wystawia się ją przez dwanaście godzin na świeże nocne powietrze, a nazajutrz z tego wszystkiego znachodzi się skrzepłe na powierzchni tego płynu co? uncję pachnącego olejku. Tak więc z 80 funtów róż, czyli jak utrzymują z 200.000 kwiatów róż, otrzymuje się jedną uncję olejku. Biedne róże! Jakież krocie ich padają ofiarą!… To też nie można się dziwić, że nawet w miejscu produkcji uncja esencji różanej kosztuje 40 rupji, czyli 100 złotych. – Ah! – odrzekł kapitan Hod, – gdyby na zrobienie jednej uncji alkoholu potrzeba było 80 funtów winogron, jakążby to ceną opłacano grog! Dnia tego przepłynęliśmy także Karamnaka, jeden z dopływów Gangesu. Hindusi zrobili z tej niewinnej rzeczki coś jakby w rodzaju Styksu, po którym nie dobrze żeglować i którego brzegi cieszą się tak kiepską reputacją, jak brzegi Jordanu lub Morza Martwego. Ciała, które wrzuca się do tej rzeki, zanosi ona prosto do bramańskiego piekła. Nie zbijam ja wcale tej wiary, ale twierdzeniu, jakoby wody tej piekielnej rzeki były niesmaczne lub niezdrowe, stanowczo zaprzeczam, bo są one doskonałe. Wieczorem dnia tego przebywszy okolice bardzo jednostajne pośród rozległych łanów maku i ogromnych plantacji ryżu, obozowaliśmy na prawym brzegu Gangesu, naprzeciw prastarej Jerozolimy Hindusów, świętego ich miasta Benares. – Zatrzymamy się tu dwadzieścia cztery godzin, – rzekł Banks. – Jakże daleko jesteśmy teraz od Kalkutty? – zapytałem. – Blizko 350 mil, – odpowiedział Banks, – a przyznasz, że ani długość drogi, ani trudy podróży nie dały nam się odczuć. Ganges! Czyż istnieje rzeka, któraby przywodziła na pamięć równie poetyczne legendy, i czyż nie zdaje się, jakoby w nim streszczały się prawie całe dzieje Indji? Czyż jest w świecie dolina podobna do tej, która mieszcząc wspaniałe łożysko Gangesu, roztacza się na przestrzeni pięćsetmilowej, a nad którą mieszka stumiljonowa ludność? Czyż jest na kuli ziemskiej miejsce, gdzieby więcej było nagromadzonych cudów od chwili pojawienia się ras azjatyckich? Cożby to był śpiewał Wiktor Hugo o Gangesie, kiedy o Dunaju tak pięknie się wyraża: O tak! można huczeć głośno i pysznie szumieć, gdy się ma: Jak morze spokojną falę Gdy jak wąż przez lądu roztacza się krainy Przepływając zachodu i wschodu kończyny! Ganges ma swoje bałwany, burze i cyklony, daleko straszniejsze niż burze rzek europejskich. Ciągnie się on jak jakiś olbrzymi wąż pośród najpoetyczniejszych okolic świata. Płynie od zachodu na wschód, ale swoje źródła wywodzi on nie z jakichś miernych pagórków – o nie! – jego początek leży w najwyższym łańcuchu gór na kuli ziemskiej; z gór Tybetu spada on, pochłaniając wszystkie wpadające do niego rzeki. Wypływa z gór Himalaja! Nazajutrz, 23. maja ze wschodem słońca zabłysły przed nami zwierciadlane fale Gangesu. Na białym piasku nadbrzeżnym porozsiadały się gromady aligatorów, napawając się pierwszemi promieniami słońca; trzymały się nieruchomo zwrócone ku słońcu, jakby najwierniejsi sekciarze Brahmy. Ale kilka ciał nieżywych, niesionych falą, przerwało im to milczące uwielbianie. Ciała te, które prąd unosi ze sobą, powiadają niektórzy, że płyną albo na plecach, gdy to mężczyzna, a na piersiach gdy kobieta, ja jednakowoż mogę poświadczyć, że twierdzenia te są mylne. W tejże chwili potwory rzucały się na tę zdobycz, której codziennie dostarczaly im płynące wody na półwyspie i zanurzały się z niemi w głąb wody. Kolej żelazna z Kalkutty, nim się rozdzieli w Allahabad, by pędzić północno-zachodem ku Delhi, a południowo-zachodem ku Bombajowi, biegnie nieustannie prawym brzegiem Gangesu. Na stacji Mogul-Seraï, od której byliśmy tylko o kilka mil oddaleni, odłącza się ramię, które przekraczając rzekę, idzie do Benares i przez dolinę Goumti biegnie do Jaunpore, przebiegając jakie sześćdziesiąt kilometrów przestrzeni. Benares leży zatem na lewym brzegu, ale nie w tem miejscu mieliśmy przepłynąć Ganges, miało to nastąpić w Allahabad. Olbrzym stalowy stał tedy na obranem wczoraj stanowisku, a gondole, które czekały przy brzegu, miały nas odwieść do świętego miasta, które nadzwyczaj pragnąłem zwiedzić. Pułkownik Munro znał dobrze Benares z kilkakrotnego w niem pobytu, nic go więc tam nie nęciło. Jednak z początku zamierzał nam towarzyszyć, i dopiero po niejakim namyśle zmienił zdanie i z samym tylko sierżantem Mac-Neilem wybrał się na wycieczkę nad brzeg rzeki. Kapitan Hod stał dawniej pułkiem w Benares i miał tu znajomych kolegów, których postanowił odwiedzić. Tak więc tylko ja i pragnący służyć mi za przewodnika Banks wybraliśmy się zwiedzić miasto. Kiedy mówiłem, że kapitan Hod był z pułkiem w Benares, to wiedzieć należy, że armja królewska nie ma zazwyczaj garnizonów w miastach indyjskich, ale rozłożoną jest w t. zw. „cantonnements” pod miastem, które później stają się miastami angielskiemi; tak jest w Allahabad jak i w Benares, i tak po innych różnych miejscach, gdzie nietylko żołnierze, ale i urzędnicy, przemysłowcy, kapitaliści najchętniej przemieszkują. Tak tedy każde wielkie miasto dzieli się zwykle na dwie części; dzielnica zamieszkana przez Europejczyków odznacza się wszelkiemi wygodami i europejskim zbytkiem, druga zaś zamieszkana przez krajowców zachowuje najzupełniej miejscowy koloryt, zwyczaje i obyczaje. Tak się rzecz ma i w Benares. Część, zamieszkana przez Europejczyków jest Secrole, którego bungalowy, aleje, kościoły nie mają nic ciekawego do widzenia. Znajdują się tam także znakomite hotele poszukiwane przez turystów. Secrole jest to jedno z tych miast, któreby fabrykant jakiś z Stanów Zjednoczonych mógł zapakować w paki i gdzieś na innem miejscu znowu rozstawić. Nic tam ciekawego do widzenia. Dlatego też Banks i ja wsiadłszy do łodzi, przepłynęliśmy Ganges ukośnie, tak, ażeby odrazu mieć cały widok tego wspaniałego amfiteatru, jaki przedstawia Benares. – Benares – rzekł mi Banks, jest dla Hindusów najświętszem miastem; jest ono tem dla nich, czem Mekka dla mahometan. Ktokolwiek choćby dwadzieścia cztery godzin w niem przeżył, zapewnił już sobie jakąś cząstkę wiekuistej szczęśliwości. Łatwo pojąć, jak niezliczone tłumy podobna wiara sprowadza do miasta, któremu Brahma tak wielkie nadał przywileje i jak liczna je zamieszkuje ludność. Wedle twierdzeń niektórych, Benares ma istnieć już przeszło trzydzieści wieków; byłoby zatem prawdopodobnie założone w czasie, kiedy Troja upadła. Wywierało ono zawsze wielki wpływ nie tak polityczny jak moralny na Hindostan i było ogniskiem religji buddhyjskiej aż do dziesiątego wieku; później nastały rewolucje religijne, brahmanizm zgniótł dawną religję i Benares zostało stolicą brahmanów, ogniskiem przyciągającem wiernych, i zapewniają też, że trzysta tysięcy pielgrzymów zwiedza je rok rocznie. Święte miasto ma jeszcze swego radżę, księcia w mieście świętem. Książę ten ma dość lichą pensję wyznaczoną przez Anglików i zamieszkuje przepiękny pałac w Ramnagur nad Gangesem. Jestto prawdziwy następca królów Kaci, (Benares tak się dawniej nazywało), ale nie ma już dziś żadnego wpływu, z czego w każdym razie nie bardzoby się smucił, gdyby tylko pensja jego wiekszą była jak jeden lakh rupji, czyli około dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy złotych, co stanowiło drobnostkę dla dawniejszego naboba. Benares, jak wszystkie prawie miasta w dolinie Gangesu, dotknięte było wielkiem powstaniem z roku 1857. W tym czasie garnizon jego składał się z 57-go pułku piechoty krajowców, z korpusu kawalerji regularnej i z pół pułku sikhsów. Wojsko królewskie miało tylko pół baterji artylerji europejskiej. Ta garstka żołnierzy nie mogła nawet marzyć, że rozbroi krajowców, to też władze wyczekiwały z niecierpliwością przybycia pułkownika Neila, który już zdążał ku Allahabad z 10-tym pułkiem armji królewskiej. Pułkownik Neil wszedł do Bonares tylko z dwustu pięćdziesięcioma żołnierzami i zarządził zaraz paradę na placu ćwiczeń. Gdy Sipajowie się zebrali, dano im rozkaz, by złożyli broń. Odmówili temu wręcz. Wszczęła się tedy walka między nimi a piechotą pułkownika Neil. Do powstańców przyłączyli się wnet także i kawalerzyści nieregularni, później Sikhsowie, którzy mniemali, że są zdradzeni. Na to półbaterja dała ognia, zasypała powstańców gradem kul i pomimo dzielności i przewagi powstańcy zostali rozprószeni. Potyczkę tę stoczono za miastem, w samem zaś mieście przyszło ledwie do małej próby powstania ze strony muzułmanów, którzy wywiesili zieloną chorągiew, ale też wnet wszystko zostało stłumione. Od tego dnia, przez cały już czas trwania powstania Benares zachowało się spokojnie nawet w chwilach, gdy powstanie zdawało się brać górę w zachodnich prowincjach. Banks opowiadał mi o tych szczegółach, podczas kiedy łódź nasza przesuwała się spokojnie po wodach Gangesu. – Kochany przyjacielu – rzekł mi – zwiedzimy tedy Benares, ale choć to stolica bardzo dawna, nie ma w niej pomników liczących więcej nad trzy wieki istnienia. Powodem tego walki religijne, w których żelazo i ogień straszną odegrały rolę. W każdym razie jest to miasto godne widzenia inie pożałujesz twojej po niem przechadzki. Wkrótce gondola nasza zatrzymała się w takiej odległości, iż mogliśmy z zatoki błękitnej jak neapolitańska, przyjrzeć się dobrze amfiteatrowi domów piętrzących się nad doliną i szeregom natłoczonych pałaców, których kompleks grozi zawaleniem się skutkiem nieustannego podmywania ich podstawy przez wody rzeki. Uwieńczeniem tej prześlicznej panoramy jest pagoda chińskiej architektury, poświęcona czci Buddhy, oraz istny las wieżyc, iglic, minaretów i piramidek zdobiących meczety i świątynie, przewyższający je złocony szczyt świątyni Sziwy i dwie małe strzały meczetu Aurung-Zeba. Zamiast wysiąść tuż przy schodach wiodących na pomost, Banks kazał płynąć łodzi koło wybrzeży kąpiących się w wodach rzeki. Tu znalazłem powtórzenie scen z Gaya, lecz w innym guście. Zamiast zielonych lasów jak w Phalgou było tu tłem widoku święte miasto. Zresztą prawie sceny te same. Tysiące pielgrzymów zalegały wybrzeże, tarasy, schody i schodząc dwoma lub trzema rzędami, pobożnie zanurzali się w wodzie. Nie należy tylko myśleć, że kąpiel ta ich nic nie kosztowała. Na najniższych stopniach schodów stali strażnicy w czerwonych turbanach ze szpadą przy boku i żądali opłaty; obok nich przemyślni bramini sprzedawali różne przedmioty religijne i dewocjonalja. Oprócz pielgrzymów kąpiących się, było także bardzo wielu przekupni zajmujących się czerpaniem świętej wody, aby ją następnie sprzedawać w odległych prowincjach półwyspu. Rękojmię autentyczności stanowi dla kupujących pieczęć braminów. Zdaje się jednak, że pod tym względem praktykuje się tu oszustwo na wielką skalę, gdyż handel cudowną wodą przybrał kolosalne rozmiary. – Chybaby wody Gangesu nie wystarczyły na tak kolosalne zapotrzebowanie – rzekł Banks. – Kąpiele te stają się zapewne powodem licznych wypadków? – zapytałem, bo nie widzę nigdzie żadnych środków ostrożności ani wytrawnych pływaków, powstrzymujących zapędy i ratujących nierozważnych zagorzalców uniesionych prądem fali. – Wypadki zatonięcia zdarzają się bardzo często – odrzekł Banks, ale nikt o to się nie troszczy, bo choć ciało pójdzie na dno, Brahma ocali duszę. – A krokodyle? – zapytałem. – Krokodyle zazwyczaj trzymają się zdala, przestraszone zgiełkiem i wrzawą – odpowiedział mi Banks. Nie tych to potworów lękać się potrzeba, ale raczej złoczyńców, którzy skradają się i zanurzeni w wodzie, porywają kobiety i dzieci, wydzierając im kosztowności, jakie mają przy sobie. Opowiadają o jednym takim oszuście, który ubrany w przyprawioną sztuczną głowę, udawał długi czas krokodyla i tym sposobem zebrał sobie piękną sumkę; zajęcie to popłatne ale i bardzo niebezpieczne i istotnie został też w końcu zjedzony przez prawdziwego aligatora i znaleziono z niego tylko sztuczną głowę ze skóry, która pływała po powierzchni wody. Zresztą jest i dość takich zagorzałych fanatyków, którzy umyślnie szukają śmierci w falach Gangesu i czynią to nawet z pewnem obliczeniem na efekt; tak naprzykład wiążą sobie około ciała jakby różaniec z próżnych lecz pootwieranych baniek. Woda wciskając się do wnętrza tychże, zanurza pomału ofiarę przy hucznych oklaskach pobożnych widzów. Łódź nasza wkrótce dowiozła nas przed schody Manmenka Ghât. Tam wznoszą się jedne nad drugimi stosy drew, na których poskładano ciała tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy za życia mieli pewne obawy o wieczną szczęśliwość; gdyż spalenie zwłok na tem świętem miejscu jest bardzo pożądane przez wiernych, toteż stosy płoną dzień i noc. Bogacze z dalekich okolic każą się przenosić do Benares jak tylko dotknięci zostają jakąś nieuleczalną chorobą, gdyż Benares bezsprzecznie jest miejscem, z którego najlepiej puszczać się w podróż na drugi świat. Jeżeli nieboszczyk miał tylko lekkie, powszednie grzeszki na sumieniu, to dusza jego unoszona dymem z Manmenki, pójdzie prosto na miejsce wiekuistej szczęśliwości. Jeżeli zaś był wielkim grzesznikiem, to dusza jego będzie musiała na nowo odrodzić się w ciele jakiego brahmina mającego przyjść na świat. Należy się spodziewać, że jeżeli po drugiem wcieleniu życie jego będzie wzorowe, to już zostanie przypuszczony niezawodnie do udziału w niebiańskich szczęśliwościach w niebie Brahmy. Resztę tego dnia poświęciliśmy zwiedzaniu miasta, jego głównych pomników i bazarów z ciemnymi sklepami, urządzonemi na sposób arabski. Tam to sprzedają owe śliczne i kosztowne muśliny i „kinkob”, rodzaj materji jedwabnej przetykanej złotem, stanowiącej główny wytwór przemysłowy miasta Benares. Żal mi było noszących palankiny, choć zdawało się, że upał nie dokuczał im zbytecznie; byli z nim oswojeni, a wreszcie biedacy cieszyli się, że zarobią kilka rupji. Lecz zupełnie inaczej było z jakimś Hindusem a raczej Bengalczykiem, o żywych oczach i chytrej fizjognomji, który nie kryjąc się nawet z tem bardzo, szedł za nami krok za krokiem podczas całej naszej wycieczki. Wysiadając na wybrzeżu Manmenka podczas rozmowy z Banksem wymówiłem głośno nazwisko Munro. Bengalczyk, który przypatrywał się naszej łodzi, drgnął usłyszawszy je. Wtedy nie zwracałem na to zbytecznej uwagi, przypomniałem to sobie jednak, widząc, że śledzi nas krok za krokiem. Ani na chwilę nie spuszczał nas z oczu, idąc ciągle parę kroków naprzód lub za nami. Nie mogłem wiedzieć, czy miał dobre lub złe względem nas zamiary, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nazwisko pułkownika Munro nie było mu obojętnem. Palankin nasz zatrzymał się przed szerokiemi schodami o stu stopniach, prowadzącemi z wybrzeża do meczetu Aureng Zeb. Dawniej pobożni nie inaczej jak na klęczkach przebywali te schody, jakby naśladując wiernych wchodzących na Santa Scala w Rzymie, było to wówczas, gdy wznosiła się tu świątynia Wisznu, w której miejscu stoi teraz meczet zdobywcy. Chciałbym był spojrzeć na Benares ze szczytu jednego z minaretów tego meczetu, którego budowa uważaną jest za cud architektury. Wysokość ich wynosi 132 stóp, a średnica zaledwie dorównywa średnicy fabrycznego komina; jednak mimo to znajdują się w nich kręcone schody prowadzące na szczyt, ale wstęp po nich jest już wzbroniony, i nie bez słuszności. Już bowiem dwa te minarety pochylają się widocznie, a że zapewne nie są obdarzone żywotnością wieży pizańskiej, więc łatwo mogą się zawalić. Gdyśmy wychodzili z meczetu Aureng-Zeb, Bengalczyk stał przy drzwiach; tym razem zmierzyłem go oczyma, a on spuścił wzrok ku ziemi. Nie mówiłem o tem dotąd nic Banksowi, chcąc się naprzód przekonać czy to podejrzane zachowanie się Bengalczyka potrwa jeszcze dłużej. W tem świętem mieście wznoszą się setki pagód, meczetów i wspaniałych pałaców, z których najpiękniejszy jest własnością króla Nagporu. Mało który z radżów nie stara się o to, aby mieć choćby kawałek gruntu w świętem mieście i wszyscy zjeżdżają się tu na religijne uroczystości Mela. Za mało mieliśmy czasu, by móc zwiedzić wszystkie te zabudowania, ograniczyłem się zatem na zwiedzeniu jeszcze świątyni Bicheszwar, gdzie się znajduje lingam Sziwy. Jestto niekształtna bryła kamienna którą uważają za część ciała jednego z najdzikszych bogów mitologji indyjskiej; przykrywa ona studnię, której woda posiada jak powiadają, własność cudowną. Widziałem także Mankarnika czyli święte źródło, gdzie kąpią się pobożni dla większego zysku brahminów; także Man-Mundir, obserwatorjum zbudowane dwieście lat temu przez króla Akbara, a w którem wszystkie narzędzia są sporządzone z kamienia. Słyszałem także o pałacu małp, którego wszyscy turyści nie zaniedbują zwiedzić. Paryżanin myślałby naturalnie, że znajdzie się przed sławną klatką jak w Jardin des Plantes, jednakowoż tak nie jest. Pałac ten jest to świątynia Dourga-Khound, położona po za przedmieściem. Budowa jej sięga IX. w. i należy do najdawniejszych zabytków miasta. Małpy nie są bynajmniej pozamykane w klatkach, ale chodzą swobodnie po podwórzach, skaczą z jednego muru na drugi, wdrapują się na szczyty olbrzymich mangowców i z krzykiem wydzierają sobie przynoszone przez odwiedzających przysmaki. I tu, jak wszędzie, brahmini pobierają pewne datki, dzięki którym ich zawód największe w Indjach przynosi korzyści. Znużeni upałem słonecznym, nad wieczorem pomyśleliśmy o powrocie do Steam-House. Jedliśmy śniadanie i obiad w Secrole, w jednym z najlepszych hoteli angielskiego miasta, a jednak żałowaliśmy kuchni pana Parazard. Gdy powróciliśmy do gondoli oczekującej nas u stóp Gatu, aby powrócić na prawy brzeg Gangesu, znów Bengalczyk stał na wybrzeżu. Wskoczył do łódki, w której go jakiś Hindus oczekiwał i odpłynął. Czyżby zamierzał płynąć za nami aż do naszego obozowiska? Tak się zdawało. – Banksie, rzekłem cicho, czy zwróciłeś uwagę tego Bengalczyka? Szpieguje on nas ciągle i nie odstępuje ani na krok – Widzę to dobrze – i nie uszło mojej uwagi, że śledzi nas od chwili, gdy usłyszał wymówione przez ciebie nazwisko pułkownika. – Czyżby nie należało… – O nie! – przerwał Banks; lepiej niech nie wie, że go podejrzewamy… ale oto oddalił się i znikł. Rzeczywiście łódka Bengalczyka znikła w natłoku różnokształtnych łodzi przesuwających się po ciemnych wodach Gangesu. Banks zwrócił się do kierującego naszą gondolą i zapytał obojętnym głosem: – Czy znasz tego Bengalczyka? – Nie – widzę go dziś pierwszy raz w życiu odpowiedział. Zapadła już noc. Łodzie poubierane w rozpięte chorągwie, oświetlone różnobarwnemi lampjonami, napełnione śpiewakami i grajkami, krzyżowały się i mijały setkami po rzece. Na lewym brzegu wznosiły się ognie sztuczne, pięknie urozmaicone, które przypominały mi, że jesteśmy niedaleko niebieskiego państwa, gdzie one są tak bardzo lubiane. Trudno opisać to widowisko, które istotnie jest niezrównane. Z jakiego powodu obchodzono tę nocną uroczystość, która zdawała się być zaimprowizowaną, a w której brali udział Hindusi wszystkich kast, nie mogłem się dowiedzieć. W chwili, kiedy się skończyła, gondola dopłynęła już do drugiego brzegu. Wszystko to znikło wkrótce jak widzenie, a nie trwało dłużej jak błyski tych ogni sztucznych, które na chwilę rozświetliły przestrzeń i zgasły w ciemnej nocy. Ale w Indjach, jak mówiłem czczą trzysta miljonów bogów, pół-bogów, świętych i pół-świętych różnego rodzaju, a rok za mało nawet ma godzin, minut i sekund, żeby mogły być poświęcone każdemu z tych bóstw. Wróciwszy do obozowiska, zastaliśmy już pułkownika Munro i sierżanta Mac-Neila. Banks zapytał zaraz sierżanta, czy nie zaszło coś nowego podczas naszej nieobecności. – Nic zupełnie, – odpowiedział. – Czy nie widziałeś jakiejś podejrzanej postaci, snującej się w pobliżu? – Nikogo. Czy jest powód przypuszczać… – Jakiś Bengalczyk śledził nas przez cały czas pobytu w Benares, – odrzekł inżynier; – nie podoba mi się to szpiegowanie. – Nie wiem, trzeba będzie czuwać. – Będziemy się mieli na baczności, – odrzekł sierżant. – Któż był ów szpieg? – Jakiś Bengalczyk, którego uwagę zwróciło nazwisko pułkownika Munro. – Czego on może chcieć od nas?